


Norman, Meet Rockwell

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Heroes [6]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Smallville, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: City folks and country Christmases can actually mix - even when those city folks are from Gotham and the country Christmas is on the Kent family farm!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003.

Dick Grayson’s jaw hit his chest as the Bentley pulled up in front of the Kent’s farmhouse. "It’s a freakin’ Norman Rockwell Christmas card, Bruce!" he groaned, looking at his friend, mentor and adoptive father.

Tim Drake, his adoptive brother and the third person to wear the mantle of Robin, his mantle, had a completely different reaction. "Cool! It’s like an old fashioned Christmas! You think we’ll get to go out and chop down a Christmas tree?"

Indeed, the Kent farmhouse was festooned with pine bough garlands and red bows and wreaths on all the doors. Even the barn doors had wreaths, and Dick was pretty sure Clark had floated up at night to string all the lights he could see along the lightning rod and barn roof.

Speaking of his lover, Dick felt the familiar ache of longing and loneliness bite him once more. It had been the hardest thing to do, flying back to Gotham so he could accompany Bruce, Alfred and Tim here while letting Clark head home by himself. Oh, it wasn’t worry for his lover that made him reluctant; after all, when one’s lover was a ‘super’ man from another planet, there really wasn’t much to be concerned about.

It was the fact that Clark would be back in Smallville with his friends and family for three days without him. Three days where maybe, just maybe, Clark would be convinced that living with the rich playboy adoptive son of an even richer playboy philanthropist wasn’t the best choice for a small town farm boy with an alien heritage, especially considering the last billionaire playboy Clark had associated with. Dick was, quite frankly, scared senseless.

"Relax, Dick, he’s not going to change his mind," Bruce murmured for the umpteenth time after finally having dragged his eldest’s fear from him after a grueling night on the town with Batman, Robin and Nightwing chasing down perps and Nightwing taking his fears out on said perps so they were a good deal more _complacent_ (read unconscious and bleeding) for the Gotham police when Commissioner Gordon’s people came to round them up.

Tim just shook his head. "You’re pathetic, bro, you know that? Why wouldn’t he want you? Gorgeous, rich, dangerous, a bad boy with a heart of gold, and already preconditioned to lust after hot aliens with the ability to wipe the floor with your scrawny ass!"

~*~*~ 

"I think Dick’s here, Clark," Marth Kent barely had out before a red and blue blur raced by her and was out the door.

"Finally!" Clark crowed, restraining himself from ripping the door off the old and expensive car by the slimmest of margins. The minute Dick climbed out, Clark grabbed him in a rib creaking hug and kissed him, making up for three lonely days. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago," he grumbled.

"Sorry," Dick replied with a self-effacing grin. "There was an accident on the road between Metropolis and here, so it slowed things down." Throwing all restraint out the window, Dick fisted his hands in the inky black hair and held Clark’s head still for an even longer and more passionate kiss, rubbing up against Clark suggestively until the clearing of a throat behind him had him coloring slightly and backing up a bit. "Sorry, Bruce. Got carried away."

"Clark, it’s good to see you again. You’re looking a great deal more content than you were the last time I saw you. Made your peace with the life you’ve chosen, I take it?" Bruce asked, holding out a hand in greeting and then pulling the Kryptonian into a one-armed hug.

"Yes, I have," Clark answered truthfully, returning Bruce’s hug, then giving Tim one as well, picking up the younger man and noogieing him when he tried to escape.

The elder Kents joined them then, and Clark smiled as his parents and Bruce reacquainted themselves, having met over Thanksgiving. Moving back to Dick’s side, Clark wound an arm around his lover’s waist, feeling whole again. "So, how was Gotham?"

"It was Gotham," Dick grinned. "You know, same old, same old."

"Except Nightwing was really on a rampage for the past week. He was taking down the baddies so fast and furious the cops started picking them up in ambulances instead of police cars."

" **TIM**!" Dick bellowed and lunged at the younger man.

Jonathan Kent frowned mightily, but Martha laughed when Clark caught Dick and lifted him off his feet while Tim hid behind Bruce.

"Frustrated were we, Dick?" Clark murmured into the older man’s ear before nibbling on it. "I can take you out to the barn while my folks are getting everyone settled in and help with that."

"Mmmm, okay, twist my rubber arm," Dick laughed, leaning back into his lover’s strong frame even though his glare still promised retribution to Tim when Dick got him alone. "And it wasn’t frustration so much as... nerves," he admitted quietly. "I thought you, or your dad, would change your mind."

Clark frowned mightily at this. "Mom, Dad, I don’t want to be rude, but mind if Dick and I go have a talk while you get everyone settled in?" He smiled his thanks when his mother agreed and set Dick on the ground again so they could walk toward the barn. Once they were out of earshot, he looked hard at Dick. "What would make you think that?"

"Nerves?" Dick replied, slightly embarrassed. "Well, that and your dad’s made no bones about the fact that I’m not his first choice as a mate for his son. I guess being away from you and knowing that you were here and I was in Gotham... well, it made banging heads really easy, you know?"

"Just so long as yours wasn’t the one getting banged in return," Clark sighed, drawing Dick into the barn and up the stairs to the loft. "And next time you start worrying about that, remember I love you, okay?"

"Hey, I never claimed to be a rocket scientist when it comes to relationships," Dick laughed quietly. "I guess I just let things go to my head. Forgive me?" he asked, pushing Clark onto the couch and crawling into his lap to kiss him hungrily.

"Always," Clark smiled, circling his arms around Dick’s waist and holding him close. "It’s part of the package."

"Still want to marry me despite the fact that I’m a complete and total moron?" he grinned, wrapping his arms around Clark’s neck and stroking the ends of his lover’s hair. "On the plus side we won’t be procreating, so it’s not like I’ll be passing the moron gene on in any way, shape or form."

"You aren’t a moron," Clark chuckled, sliding his hands under Dick’s jacket and sighing when he found warm skin. "I wouldn’t marry a moron, and I agreed to marry you, so case closed."

"Yes, sir, Clark Kent sir!" Dick laughed, shrugging out of the jacket and letting it slide to the floor before placing a hand on each side of Clark’s head and devouring his mouth hungrily. "I’ve missed you, God, I’ve missed you! I haven’t been able to sleep without you, couldn’t eat without you. I’m a total freakin’ mess. Pathetic, don’t you think?"

"Yeah, but you’re my pathetic mess, so it’s good." Clark pulled back enough to nuzzle at Dick’s throat, filling his senses with his lover’s scent. "And if you want the truth, I didn’t sleep well either; kept reaching for you and falling off the bed."

"Didn’t dent the floor, did you?" Dick chuckled. "And at least it beats floating above it while having a wet dream about your ex-girlfriend," the older man teased lightly, reminding Clark of the story he’d told Dick one late night while they were swapping hormonally charged horror stories.

"But enough about that stuff, I thought you were going to relax me. I’ve yet to see any relaxation happening. Care to start?"

"Sure you won’t freeze?" Clark chuckled, arching up under Dick’s weight.

"With a Clark-sized thermal heater?" the older man laughed, I seriously doubt it! You’ve got enough body heat to warm up a city, babe. And it’s all mine!"

"Yup, and I suppose I’d better get us naked so you can take advantage of me." That said, Clark stripped them both and had Dick on top of him on the sofa with both of them covered by an old blanket in a flash.

"Damn, there really is something to be said for a lover with super speed," the crime fighter grinned, bending to take a taut nipple into his mouth and suckling it hungrily. "Mmm, better than chocolate," he purred, before dragging his tongue lower and disappearing below the blanket.

"Hey, where’re you going? Want you up here," Clark whined, reaching for Dick but not using his strength yet.

"Following your treasure trail," came the muffled reply from beneath the blankets before Dick wrapped his lips around the weeping shaft that beckoned him, almost bent double.

"Dick..." Clark pouted, "fuck me, don’t blow me. I want you now!"

"But what if I wanna do both?" Dick smirked, surfacing to smirk down at Clark. "It’s your own fault, you know; you taste far too delicious for me to resist."

Clark groaned. "I’ll do what I always do; let you have your way."

"You really do love me, don’t you?" Dick grinned, diving in to suck on Clark’s tongue even as he groped around under the couch for the tube of extremely cold lubricant stashed there. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Care to heat this up for me, babe?" he grimaced, holding it out for Clark.

Snickering at Dick’s expression, Clark aimed a quick blast of heat vision at the tube, then heard Dick complain that it was too hot. "Won’t hurt me," he commented with a grin, "but don’t burn your dick off."

"That’s what I’m afraid of," Dick laughed and put the tube on top of the couch for a few minutes to cool it back down again. "Well, since we have to wait..." he purred, before disappearing beneath the cover yet again to return to his favorite lollipop to lick for a few minutes.

"I - I hope Bruce and Tim take a while to get settled in," Clark moaned, threading his fingers through Dick’s hair and arching his hips toward his lover’s talented mouth.

"I’m pretty sure Bruce will make sure they do, if only because he probably knows just what we’re doing," Dick replied, crawling back up Clark’s body to smirk down at the younger man. Grabbing the lube, which had sufficiently cooled, Dick quickly slicked his cock and, pulling the younger man’s legs up, slid home into his lover’s body. "Missed, you, God, how I missed you!" he groaned.

"Fuck, Dick, yes," Clark rasped, lurching up to kiss Dick again. "Nothing better than this, love you, missed you."

Growling quietly, Dick began to pound into Clark even as the sound of Christmas carols wafted up from the house. It was by far the strangest and hottest Christmas he’d had to date, and it wasn’t even December 25th yet. Grinning down at his lover, Dick stopped his pounding to rotate his hips, circling round and round inside of Clark in order to tease and then returned to his pounding.

"Clark, oh yeah, babe, that’s so good, just..." Dick groaned, sweat beginning to pour as he worked both of them higher and harder and hotter.

"God, yes!" Clark buried his face against Dick’s shoulder to keep from screaming as the older man hit his prostate again and again. Forcing one hand off Dick’s shoulder, he worked it between them, jacking himself off as Dick slammed into him and howling against Dick’s damp flesh as he came.

The feel of Clark’s muscles milking his cock was enough to cause Dick to come as well, and with a muted groan he collapsed on top of the younger man, chest heaving and body vibrating with pleasure. "Damn, now that’s what I call a ‘hello honey’," he chuckled when he could at last lift his head to look at Clark, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Doesn’t mean I want to be spending tons of nights apart to have more of them," Clark murmured, giving a dopey grin.

"Hell no, I’m not planning to do this any more if I can help it," Dick agreed. "As it is, it’s gonna be hard enough actually knowing you’re in the same house and I can’t sleep with you. I never thought I’d say this, but I miss Metropolis."

"Now there’s something I never thought I’d hear," Clark smiled, running a hand over Dick’s back. "I think the holiday season has gotten to you."

"Let me rephrase. I miss being in our home, in our bed, sleeping together in a city which happens to be Metropolis," Dick conceded. "And that’s got nothing to do with the holiday season and everything to do with having you in my arms and in our bed."

"That sounds more like the Dick Grayson I know and love," Clark chuckled. "So, feel like getting cleaned up and sneaking back into the house?"

Dick had to laugh at the younger man. "Clark, lover, you’ve currently got Batman and Robin spending Christmas with your family. Do you honestly expect we’ll be able to sneak anything, at any time, in any location?" he teased.

"Dick, baby, this is my parents’ house; I didn’t think that was going to be the case anyway," Clark laughed.

"Good point," Dick laughed as well as he reached for his t-shirt to wipe them off so that at least their clothes wouldn’t stick to them when they made it into the house. "But at least your mom and dad pretend to turn a blind eye. Tim is gonna crucify us every chance he gets."

Clark shrugged. "Then I’ll hang him out of a window by one ankle."

"Ooh! You’ll have to let me get the video camera first. That’s great blackmail footage for when he starts talking about the laaay-dees," Dick laughed. "He’s such a little horndog it’s disgusting."

Levering himself up off his lover, Dick quickly stepped into the now chilled clothes with a moan of discomfort. "Good thing we’d already finished up ‘cause after that ice bath, I’m not going to be getting it up any time soon again!"

"Wimp," Clark laughed. "Want me to warm them up for you?"

"I’m already in the pants, so please don’t start cooking my wiener, okay?" Dick teased. "After all, I prefer that particular slab of meat raw."

"And I prefer it nice and firm," Clark nodded, shrugging into his own clothes and wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist. "So, ready for a good old-fashioned country Christmas?"

"I have no idea; I don’t think I’ve ever had an old-fashioned country Christmas. Grew up in the circus and then Wayne Manor, remember?" he grinned, kissing the cleft in Clark’s chin. "Besides, any Christmas with you is bound to be the best I’ve ever had."

"Same here, though having your family here with the folks just makes it better."

"One big alien-filled, batty Christmas for us all?"

Clark laughed. "And to all a good night?"

"Cornball, c’mon, I need something other than a hot piece of Clark to keep me warm, and I can hear Martha’s hot chocolate calling my name," Dick replied, tugging on his shirt and pulling Clark down the stairs towards the farmhouse.


End file.
